


Haalur, Akaanir, bal Oyacyir

by Phoenix1760



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Shenanigans (Star Wars), Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix1760/pseuds/Phoenix1760
Summary: Title: Breathe, Fight, and LiveThey were falling.Falling through a dizzying spiral of darkness and light.Upon landing, they found themselves in a world they thought to be fictional."What the actual hell?"
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Original Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody & Original Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Plo Koon, Plo Koon & Mace Windu, Plo Koon & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning - There is a panic attack described in this chapter.

The last thing they remembered they were locking their car and beginning the trek to the campus gym for the yoga class they signed up for this semester. They had been trying to join more clubs and student organizations to make some friends on campus.

They had spent more time reading their first semester of college, and every time they spoke to someone, it felt like their heart was climbing up their throat.

The next thing they knew, they were falling.

Everything was swirling around them, and they shut their eyes against the overwhelming stimuli surrounding them.

Dark and light flashed beyond their eyelids.

Aster hit solid ground, their legs giving out under them. People were talking around them, voices conveying their shock, concern, and slight panic. 

They carefully opened their eyes, squinting through the pounding headache before shutting their eyes again as the room appeared to swirl around them.

Aster curled up on the ground, calming their breaths as they waited for nausea to pass. 

‘I really don’t want to puke in front of these people, whoever they are.’

Aster opened their eyes again and sat up slightly once their stomach was under control, headache lessened somewhat. 

The weird buzzing under their skin remained.

Aster stared, managing to squeak out, “What the actual hell?” 

‘Ok, don’t panic, keep breathing. You’ll figure this out. Who knows, you might just be having a really strange dream. No, this is too realistic for a dream, and the panic would have woken you up by now. Don’t panic!’

The buzzing was getting worse, seeming to react to both their own rising panic and the emotions flooding the room from the others in it.

‘Ok, breathe, you’re not going to have a panic attack in front of strangers, even if they might be characters from a universe that’s supposed to be fiction. Five things you can see.’

Stone floor and pillars: cream and earth-toned with a mosaic pattern on the floor.

Large windows with a massive city beyond it, light streaming in.

‘Breathe, don’t panic. Acknowledge the fear of apparently landing in another universe, move past it.’

My backpack: purple and blue swirl pattern covering the front, sides, and straps.

The yoga mat I just got from my trunk to take to the gym.

My favorite boots: black leather with dark gray laces, good for fall or winter, and easy to walk in.

‘Alright, somewhat calmer, but still pretty panicked. Thank god they are giving me time to calm down. Four things I can hear.’

The humming of electronics, quiet and steady.

The surrounding voices, quieter now, obviously trying to let them process their surroundings.

Distant traffic, definitely different from the sound of road vehicles they were used to.

Their breathing, steadier now that they were calming themselves and getting their emotions under control.

‘Good, three things I can feel.’

Cold from the stone tiles they were sitting on.

The weight of their faux leather jacket, brown and lined with the soft material found in hoodies.

Their phone: digging into their side from where it was sitting in their jacket pocket with their earbuds.

‘Better, two things I can smell.

The slightly musty scent that accompanies rocks and stone.

Aster grabbed the packet of mints from their pants pocket and opened the plastic box.

Mint: fresh and cool with a hint of strawberry.

They shook one of the mints out of the container, popping it into their mouth.

‘One thing I can taste.’

The strawberry and mint flavor of their favorite candy mints. Gotten from the new box they just bought from the convenience store in their college’s student center.

Aster breathed slowly in and out, cataloging and processing each of the anxiety-fueled emotions running through their mind and making their heart pound.

Once they were calm, they cautiously got to their feet, balancing on somewhat unsteady legs, waiting for their vision to clear from the headrush they had.

The quiet voices went silent upon noticing they had stood up.

“Apologies, I needed a moment to process what’s going on.”

“No need to apologize,” Mace Windu said, “Do you know how you got here or where you are right now?”

“Um, I recognize this place but am confused as to how this is possible. I have no idea how I got here, the last thing I knew, I was heading to my class at my college.”

“Well, it appears the Force brought you here, but why do you not think this is possible.”

“The planet I come from, um, Master Windu, the Force doesn’t exist, or at least no one is aware of it, I guess since it seems it transported me between universes. Where I come from, everything in this universe, galaxy, I guess, is fiction, not real. This is all a story told through many movies and tv series called Star Wars. I am familiar with the universe as a fan and as a writer of stories based on the original storyline. Can I ask the year?”

“It’s 22 BBY.”

They let out a breath perhaps they could change things, avoid the destruction that was to come.

“Alright then, thank you, that helps.”

“Appears it does, that know us, you do. Your name, what is?”

They could say the name they’ve used all their lives, the name their parents gave them, but they knew it still wouldn’t fit. Even more so in this new universe where everything is unfamiliar outside of the stories they knew. They needed to be true to themselves.

“Only some Master Yoda, and my name is Aster.


	2. Chapter 2

“Aster, why don’t you tell us what you remember about how you got here,” Windu asked, “That would probably be the best place to begin this conversation.”

“Yes, right, I had just locked my car and was walking across my college campus to class when I experienced the sensation of falling as if the ground disappeared from under me. I experienced nausea from the sensation and the flashing light and darkness, and I closed my eyes because it was overwhelming. I, well, I landed here. I was still incredibly nauseous and overwhelmed, so that’s why it took me a bit to reorient myself.”

They looked up from where their sightline had drifted down to their bag, the only familiar item in the airy room. There were looks of slight confusion on the council members’ faces, but they could tell the looks weren’t relating to how they arrived.

“Oh, right, a car is similar to a speeder, except it has wheels and doesn’t fly.”

Several council members nodded in acknowledgment and understanding.

“It was the Force that brought you here,” a deep, modulated voice spoke after a brief silence as the council considered their account, “The question is why it brought you into this universe.”

“I have no idea, er, Master Koon. I’m no one special, I’m not even the most knowledgable among Star Wars fans by far. I do know a decent amount about the next few years, however, because that is often the era I write about.”

“Excuse me, young one, but how should we address you? I do not want to be rude as I do not know the customs of your home planet,” Koon questioned.

“Aster is fine, and I use they/them pronouns.”

“Thank you, Aster,” Koon said before turning to the rest of the council, “They are being truthful, I sense no deception or bad intentions from them.”

“I understand if you are wary of me. I would be too if someone appeared out of thin air and called me a fictional character in a story.”

Everyone chuckled at that.

“Yes, it does sound like something out of a holonovel, but the Force works in mysterious ways,” Windu said, a slight smile visible in his eyes, “You must be overwhelmed, with what you just experienced and your slight case of Force exhaustion. We can assign you a set of rooms in the Temple, and you should visit the Halls of Healing.”

“Pardon, Force exhaustion? From what I understand you need to be Force-sensitive to have Force exhaustion, and I’m not Force-sensitive.”

Now all of the council members looked amused.

“Aster,” Koon said gently, “You are Force-sensitive. You’ve already utilized the Force to help balance your emotions upon arriving here. Your home planet may naturally mute the Force to the degree where its presence is not as apparent or have muted effects.”

They stared at the Kel Dor Jedi in shock, trying to grasp the fact that they were, apparently, Force-sensitive.

‘Ok, Aster. Don’t panic, breathe, you’re overwhelmed by new information. The explanation of how it’s possible makes sense, and you always noticed that your instincts never led you wrong. Breathe.’

“Ok,” Their voice came out slightly choked, “That actually makes sense.”

“We should give you time to process,” Windu said, “Master Koon, could you show Aster to the Halls of Healing for a standard medical check?”

“Certainly,” Koon responded, rising from his seat to walk over to them.

“Um, can I ask one more question, um Master Windu?”

“Go ahead.”

“Has the Military Creation Act appeared in the Senate yet?”

He exchanged glances with his fellow council members.

“Yes, it has.”

“Has Senator Amidala spoken publicly against it?”

“She has, and she’ll be arriving in a few days to address the Senate in person.”

Their breath caught in their throat.

“Thank you, that helped me figure out when exactly I am in the timeline.”

“Concerned, you seem, frightened?”

“Concerned, yes. Frightened, no. I’m warier than anything else.”

“Why are you,” Yoda questioned.

“Everything is about to begin.”

“Everything?” Windu asked.

‘Not yet!’

It seemed as if the Force shouted the warning.

“I don’t think I should say anything yet. If there is one thing I understand completely about this universe, it’s that listening to the Force is of the utmost importance.”

“Indeed, it is,” Yoda hummed.

“We’ll let you settle in. Master Koon will help you find your quarters. Dismissed.”

“Thank you, um, Masters,” Aster replied, nodding slightly before freezing and clumsily giving a half-bow upon remembering the Jedi custom. Koon bowed next to them, and they got a sense of kind amusement coming from him.

The council nodded to them from their seats, some members smiling slightly, while others appeared curious or considering.

Aster grabbed their bag and yoga mat, slinging the bag over their shoulders, and hung their yoga mat over their left arm by its harness. They looked around the area they landed, checking to see they hadn’t missed any of their belongings that traveled with them.

Master Koon had waited patiently, and they followed him out of the council room once they knew they had everything.

“We’ll head to your quarters first, so you know where they are and can leave anything there you don’t want to bring to the Halls of Healing. I’ll also show you where the refectory is in case the kitchen appliances are unlike those on your homeworld. You’ll also have a list of any allergies you have from the Healers then too.”

“Sounds good, um Master Koon.”

“Call me Plo, and you do not need to use the ‘Master’ honorific if you are uncomfortable with it. There are many Jedi who only use it sparingly or only during official events.”

“I don’t find it uncomfortable, I understand at least part of the meaning behind the title in Jedi customs. I know I only understand a small part of this universe, so I’ll need to learn. I’m just not used to saying it. I’ll get used to it, Master Plo.”

“I will be happy to answer any questions you have, and I can introduce you to Madame Nu. I’m not sure if you’ve heard of her; she’s the Head Archivist of the Jedi Archives. She would be more than willing to assist in any research you are interested in.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it. I’m more familiar with timeline events and certain people who were focuses on the storyline. I’ve heard of Madame Nu, but I don’t know much about her. I researched some aspects of this universe, but there wasn’t always much to find. I also don’t know how transferable the knowledge is to what it actually is in this universe.”

“That is understandable, and don’t be afraid to ask me if you do not understand something. Questions are the enemy of ignorance.”

“Ignorance, yet knowledge.”

“Indeed, you know the Jedi Code, then?”

By that point, the two had reached their new quarters. It was sparse and modest, with a small living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. ‘Right, a bathroom is called a refresher or fresher here.’ They decided to leave their yoga mat in the bedroom but kept their bag with them.

“I don’t have it memorized but it is common enough knowledge, and there is often discussion about the two forms of the Code in the, erm, fandom. Is it true that the ‘yet’ form is taught in the creche?”

“Yes, that is the Code taught first to initiates, and there is much debate on how to interpret both forms.”

“From my understanding, the ‘yet’ form seems healthier in terms of mental and emotional health. It allows for the acknowledgment of emotions and how to work to understand and not let emotions control you.”

“That is exactly right, emotions are natural, but as Jedi, we cannot let emotions control us or cloud our judgment. If we understand where our emotions come from, we can understand how to handle the emotions.”

“Master Che, I was perfectly fine!”

“You most certainly were not! Sit down, Kenobi!”

“Oh my god, it’s true,” Aster whispered quietly, hearing Plo chuckle through his mask.

“I see Knight Kenobi’s dislike of medical care is well-known, then?”

They blushed, “Um, it became a common character trait in stories based on the main plot and what was known about his life experiences.”

“I see,” Plo hummed, his voice slightly buzzing through the mask.

“I’ll be right with you, Master Plo!” Master Che called over her shoulder from where she was corralling Kenobi onto a medical cot.

“Is ‘oh my god’ a common phrase from your planet?”

“Yes, it’s a common expression of shock or awe. From what I understand, it’s similar to ‘oh my Force’ or ‘oh my gods’ here.”

“Ah that is interesting,” Plo pulled a datapad from a pocket in his robes, pulling up the alphabet for Galactic Basic, “You understand spoken Galactic Basic, but are you familiar with its written form.”

“Galactic Basic is pretty much the same as English, but there are some words or phrases that are different like the fresher is called the bathroom. I’ve seen and studied the written form of Galactic Basic a little, but I hardly know it. We have a different written form. I actually have a key I created in my bag.”

They rummaged through a pocket of their backpack, pulling out two small pieces of paper. One was a key for Galactic Basic, and the other was a key for the Mando’a written language.

“Those symbols look correct. We can talk to Madame Nu about getting you a translation program for your comm unit. You should receive the comm unit in the next cycle.”

“Thank you, that would be helpful.”

“Alright, Kenobi, don’t mess with that bacta patch, and I expect you back here tomorrow so I can check it before your next mission.”

“Yes, Master Che, thank you,” Kenobi answered, bowing to her with a sheepish look on his face.

He made his way towards the exit, stopping to greet them where they stood near the entrance of the Halls, “Good afternoon, Master Koon, and I apologize, but I do not believe we’ve met?”

“Hello, Obi-Wan, this is Aster, they are new to the Temple. I have been showing them around.”

“Nice to meet you, Aster, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Kenobi bowed slightly to them.

“Nice to meet you, Knight Kenobi,” Aster replied, bowing clumsily.

“Please call me Obi-Wan, now I’m sorry to say I must be on my way. I need to meet my padawan for meditation practice.”

He bowed once more before hurrying out of the halls.

Master Che came over then, shaking her head slightly at Kenobi’s retreating form.

“Master Koon, nice to see you again.”

“Master Che, pleasure as always. This is Aster, they need a standard medical check as they are new to the Temple. I believe a private room may be needed.”

“Nice to meet you, Aster, right this way,” Che greeted, ushering them into one of the rooms off the main Hall. Master Koon following behind them.

“Ok, you said a standard check, anything I should know?”

“Aster was recently transported here from her own universe by the Force. They obviously have a case of mild Force exhaustion, but they will need to be checked for any allergies and immunizations.”

“Ok then, we’ll be sure to check that. Unless there is anything else, Master Koon, I will ask you to wait outside.”

“Of course,” Master Koon bowed slightly, before leaving to sit in the waiting room.

“On the bed, please. Jacket, sweater, and shoes off.”

Aster complied, sitting quietly on the bed as the healer grabbed what they assumed was a scanner and a hypo.

“You must be overwhelmed, so I will do my best to make this as simple as possible. This is a medical scanner, it detects any injuries or conditions. I’ll take a scan, and then I’ll draw a bit of blood to test for allergies, species details, and immunizations. Is that alright?”

“Yes, sounds pretty basic.”

“Alright, I’ll start with the scan.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aster walked with Master Plo out of the Healing Halls with a list of allergies and known toxins for humans. The two walked towards the refectory for dinner as it was early evening.

“Late meal just started, so the refectory shouldn’t be too busy yet,” Plo explained, leading them over towards the food lines.

Aster looked over the giggling groups of initiates, mischievous huddles of padawans, and comfortable groups of knights and masters. There was a sense of peace surrounding everyone; it felt like home.

They both got their food and made their way towards one of the groups of knights.

“May we join you,” Master Koon asked.

“Certainly,” Kenobi replied, gesturing towards the empty chairs.

“Aster,” Plo introduced, “You have already met Obi-Wan, and these are Quinlan Vos, Bant Eerin, and Garen Muln. Everyone, this is Aster, they are new to the Temple.”

They received various welcomes, with the most exuberant coming from Vos.

“Are you from another Temple?” Kenobi asked later in the meal.

“Um, no, I was studying at an off-world university. I’ve recently traveled to Coruscant, and bumped into Master Koon.”

“Ah, that makes sense, so how long will you be around?” Vos said.

“I’m not sure, we’ll see where the Force leads.”

“I know you are Force-sensitive but are you a Force-user?”

“I’ve never been trained, and my home planet muted the Force somehow. I’m still learning, though I have heard parts of the Jedi teachings.”

“So, will you be staying in Temple to train?” Kenobi asked.

“The Temple is deliberating specifics, but Aster is welcomed here. It is a special situation due to the nature of their home planet,” Master Plo answered for them.

“Well, we are happy to have you here, Aster,” Kenobi spoke for the group. Everyone nodded along.

Today had been a busy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I got an idea for this fic and went with it. There is no set update schedule, and we'll see where it goes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Phoenix


End file.
